Romeo and Julius
by I's that C
Summary: On long-term hiatus. I may come back to it eventually, but I'm not making promises. Many modern versions of Romeo and Juliet have been written. This one is a little different than most. Romeo and Juliet rewritten with Juliet as a guy.
1. Prologue

**Prologue**

**_Two households, both of the same status, in Fair Verona, _where our story takes place, as an ancient feud brings forth new violence, and where civil hands are made unclean by death of the innocent.**

**Born from the cursed loins of the feuding families a pair of star crossed lovers take their life, and with this tragic end, do bury their parents' strife. The passing of their death-stained love caused by their parents' rage, if you listen patiently, our efforts will attempt to explain to you.**


	2. O' Brawling Love O' Loving Hate

_Chapitre 1_

"_On my word, Gregory, we're not going to let them carry _on the way they do."

Gregory looks up at his friend, Sampson, and inwardly let's out a jaded sigh- this is a speech he's heard many times before.

"No, I suppose we're not going to, are we?"

"You don't seem very bothered by this… This situation we have."

"Well, Sampson, one should not let little things like this bother them."

"But, it's not such a little thing, Gregory. They think they're better than us."

"They're just trying to goad us into an argument. Besides, isn't it really our parents who hold this quarrel?"

Sampson shakes his head at Gregory's ignorance. "But we Capulets _are_ far better than any Montague will ever be. Don't you agree?"

"Mm. Sure."

"And I could get a lot more women, than any of them either."

"Right."

"Yes, right. I could. The girls swoon over me when I walk through the halls." Sampson makes a meager attempt at looking like something anything would swoon over by flexing his muscles. He pauses as he notices a pair of Montagues, Abram and Balthasar, walking toward them in the halls. He grins and turns back to Gregory. "Just in time. I was looking for a workout." "You're going to fight them?"

"I am going to fight them."

"You're not going to run off with your tail between your legs?"

"You think I'm a coward? Like I said, I can take them any day."

"You'll get in trouble if you start another fight."

"Then I guess we'll just have to make them want to fight us." Sampson flicks off the Montagues, trying to make it as inconspicuous as possible as they pass by. Abram stops in the middle of the hall, and Balthasar follows suit.

"Did you just flick us off, _sir?_'"

"I might have made such a gesture, _sir_."

Abram and Balthasar chuckle lightly. "Ah, but did you make such a gesture at _us_, sir."

Sampson turns to Gregory. "So you do think we'll get in trouble if we start a fight?"

"Yes I do," Gregory, replies.

Sampson turns back to Abram. "No, I did not make such a gesture at _you_, sir, but I did make that gesture."

"Do you want to fight, _sir?"_ Gregory added, backing his friend up.

"Fight? No." Abram retorts.

"Because if you do, I can take you. I'm just as good as you are." Sampson continues.

"No, better."

"Well."

Gregory hears footsteps further down the hall and glances in their direction. It's Tybalt, a friend of his, who happens to be a lot stronger than either Gregory or Sampson. Suddenly excited about this fight (and having forgotten the fact that they could get in trouble for fighting,) he turns back to Sampson and urges, "Say better, Tybalt's coming."

Sampson nods, smirks at Abram. "Yes, I am better."

"Well, that's a lie."

"Then prove it. That is, if you're not afraid to."

Abram moves toward Sampson and throws a punch as Gregory does the same to Balthasar. As the fight becomes more intense, someone gets one of the Verona High hall monitors, Benvolio.

"Stop this at once!!! You know there's no fighting in my halls," Benvolio shouts, pushing them apart.

Tybalt reaches the site of the fray and taps Benvolio's shoulder.

"You're fighting these cowards? If you want a real fight, you could go against me."

"I'm just trying to stop this argument. If you're not going to help me, then get out of here, Tybalt." Benvolio mutters. He tries to return to holding Abram and Sampson back, but Tybalt pulls him back to face him.

"_Peace," _he spits out. "You talk of peace while you're fighting yourself? _Peace,_" he says again. God I hate that word. Almost as much as I hate all Montagues, the likes of you, and Hell itself." He shoves Benvolio, who backs away. Tybalt instead joins Abram, Sampson, Benvolio, and Balthasar's fight instead.

Benvolio turns to some of the other hall monitors and tells them to get the principal, Mr. Esculus, who, after a few moments' time, arrives to pacify the fighting.

"What do the five of you think you're doing?! Stop thi-- Will they not listen?" Mr. Esculus shakes his head in exasperation. "HEY!!!!" he shouts, louder this time. The fighting stops instantly. "Is this how young men act toward each other these days? Like children? Not even children! Animals! You should know better than to start fights like this in the middle of the halls! Especially you, Gregory." Gregory looks down as he hears his name called. "This is the third time you Capulets and Montagues have disturbed the peace of our school. And all this because of a harmless word. If either of you ever even think of starting anything like this again, I will see to it that both parties are expelled. For now, Sampson, Gregory, Tybalt, come with me to my office and I'll decide what to do with you. Abram, Balthasar, I'll send an aid for you later."

Mr. Esculus addresses the rest of the on lookers, "Get to class everyone. There will be no excuses for being late."

As school let out, Benvolio headed in the direction of the Montague house. The minute he walked through the door, his uncle greeted him.

"Tell me, nephew, who started this newest fight at your school? Were you there?" asked Mr. Montague.

"Abram and Balthasar, Uncle. They were fighting when I got there. I was trying to stop them when Tybalt came and set them off again. He tried to drag me into it as well, but I wouldn't fall for such a thing. They fought until the Principal came and broke it up."

"Oh, was Romeo there while all this was happening? Have you seen him anywhere?" Mrs. Montague asked, concerned.

"At lunch I did. He was in the courtyard, by himself, not eating. I tried to go talk to him, but as soon as he noticed me coming, he ran off."

"Hmm… He's been acting so strangely lately, our Romeo. He goes to bed early, and rises late, but doesn't sleep; He hardly eats; It's as if we never see him anymore, and he looks so depressed…"

"Do you know why, Uncle?"

"No, and he won't tell me anything, either. He won't tell _anyone_ anything."

Romeo walks toward the three, not quite noticing that they are there.

"I'll see what I can figure out," Benvolio says gently. "But I don't think he'll be saying much with the two of you around."

"Of course," Mr. Montague agrees nodding. "We'll be off." He leaves quickly with his wife following him.

"What's up, Romeo? Having a good afternoon?" Benvolio asks casually.

Romeo sighs. "Is it afternoon still?"

"Yes, it's 3:00."

"Oh! Sad hours seem so… long… Was that my father who just left?"

"It was. What sadness makes your hours so long, Romeo?"

"Not having what makes time fly…"

"Are you in love?"

Romeo shakes his head. "Out."

"Of love?"

"She won't love me."

"Ah. It's funny how gentle love is said to be, but in actuality is much more painful."

"Oh, how blind love is… Did you hear about the fight? How did it happen? Who started it? Never mind, it doesn't matter. I've heard it all before. Much to do with hate, but more with love. Oh vicious love; Oh loving hate! Love is everything and nothing all at once… Heavy lightness with it's serious vanity… The well-formed, misshapen chaos… Nothing is what it is. The love that I feel that is not returned…. I'm surprised you're not laughing at me for this."

Benvolio shakes his head. "I'd rather cry, my cousin."

"You're being so nice to me today… Why?"

"Because I feel your sadness. I'd like you to feel better."

"I don't see that happening anytime soon. While unrequited love increases the heaviness of the pain I already feel… Perhaps love has driven me mad… I'm going out. See you later, cousin." Romeo gets up to leave the house and Benvolio follows him.

"Wait! I'll go with you. And if you don't let me come, you'll have hurt my feelings."

"I am not myself, Benvolio. Romeo is somewhere else."

Benvolio and Romeo walk in silence for a little while, until Benvolio speaks up.

"Tell me, who is it you love, Romeo?"

"Must I groan her name…?" "Groan? No, of course not. But please, tell me who."

"If you must know, I love a woman."

"I figured as much when you told me you loved."

"A sharp mind you have, cousin. She's beautiful, too, the one that I love."

"You should have no problem then; You're pretty good looking yourself."

"Ah, but that's where you're wrong. She won't love any man. She won't fall to the sweet words of my poetry, nor to my loving gaze, or to the promise of my riches. It is too bad that when she dies, her beauty will die with her, since she will have no children."

"Is she a lesbian?"

"She is, and it's such a waste…"

"Forget her then, Romeo. Believe me, it's not worth pining over one who won't love you back."

"If I must forget her, than teach me how not to think, because she is all I think of."

"There are a lot of other girls out there; I'm sure you'll find someone else to capture you're interest you." "I assure you- I will not forget. It's just not possible. Good bye Benvolio."

Romeo begins to walk away, close to tears just thinking about his love that won't be returned.

"I will help you forget her. I'll find a way if it's the last thing I do."


	3. Another Infection of Thine Eye

Chapitre 2

_In the Capulet house, Mr. Capulet is conversing with a lovely young lady named _Paris and her young brother.

"Since Montagues are not allowed to fight anymore than we are, I don't believe it will be too difficult for men of our stature to keep the peace." Capulet says with just a hint of bitterness.

"It's really too bad that two such noble families have been at odds for so long… But, to cut to the chase, what do you say about me marrying your son?" Paris asks eagerly.

"Hmmm… It's so… Untraditional for the woman to propose an engagement to a man… And you're both so young still. Perhaps right now monetary gain is not the most important thing, even if your father is the very rich principal of a private school… And my son has only just turned 18, and you yourself just turned 20."

"Plenty of people marry right after, and sometimes even during, high school. I know this will be doing things a little differently then what is traditional, but I assure you, nothing but good will come of this."

"Well, then. How about this-- If you can get him to accept your proposal, then I will give you my blessing, and turn a blind eye to the strangeness of this situation. There will be a dance at Verona High School in two days. Perhaps this will give you a fair opportunity to win my son's heart."

"That sounds like a lovely idea, Mr. Capulet," Paris smiles at him and curtsies elegantly. "I will send my brother tomorrow to give him a formal invitation."

Paris's young brother wanders the streets of New York city, unable to find the Capulet address. Even after having been there a few times with his sister, he is still having difficulty on his own.

"Ohhh… If only I hadn't convinced Paris to let me go alone… At this rate, I'm never going to find it…. And I'll miss dinner!!"

At the same time, Benvolio and Romeo sit on the stoop of a public library, discussing Romeo's unrequited love.

"Really, cousin," Benvolio is telling him. "If you meet someone else, another infection of your eye, if you will, It will be easy to forget how sad you are."

"Some Plantain leaf would be excellent for that."

"For what, pray tell?"

"For your scratched knee."

"Romeo, what are you saying? Have you gone mad?" Romeo shakes his head. "Not mad-- I am far more bound than a mad man- Shut up in a prison and tortured by the thought of--" Romeo stops suddenly, notices a young a young boy, perhaps an eavesdropper and greets him. "Good evening."

"Hi…. Please, do you know where this address is??" the boy asks handing Romeo a letter.

Romeo takes the letter and begins to read it.

"Dearest Julius, of the house of Capulet,

I have recently been informed that your school, Verona High, is holding a dance. I would be pleased to attend the dance in your company, as a date, if you will. If it makes you more comfortable, and seeing as you and I don't know each other very well, we could go in a group. Among those that would attend are, the Martino girls, Christopher Anslem, and his sisters the Placentio's nieces, my cousin Mercutio and his brother Valentine, your cousins, Tybalt and Rosaline-" Romeo pauses in his reading as he feels his heart beat quicken. He swallows hard and continues. "And Lucio and Helena, who you should know from school. It would make me happier than you could imagine if you accepted this invitation. Please respond by tonight.

Best wishes,

Miss Paris, of the House of Esculus." Romeo finds the address at the end of the letter and gives the boy directions.

"Thank you so much, Mr." The boy says gratefully. "Are you going to this dance my sister talks about?" he asks

"We might," Benvolio replies.

The boy nods. "If you do go, I hope you have lots of fun." The boy walks off to find his destination.

"Hmmm… So Rosaline is the one you love, cousin?" Benvolio inquires.

"Yes…"

"Well, come to the dance. I'll show some women that will make Rosaline look like a witch, rather than the goddess you see her as."

"There is no one more beautiful than she is, Benvolio. I'll go, though, if only to prove that to you."


	4. How Stands Your Position to be Married?

Chapitre 3

_Clutching a letter sent by Paris, the beautiful young daughter of the principal of _Verona high school, Mrs. Capulet awaits the arrival of her son, the recipient of the letter.

"Nanny, where is my son? Bring him to me," she calls, clapping her hands impatiently.

"Oh, I've been calling him for _ages_! Where is this boy? Julius!!"

"Hold on! I'm coming! Wait just one minute nanny…" Julius calls, rushing down the stairs. "I'm here, I'm here." He brushes a spec of dust off of his white sweatshirt and looks up, noticing Mrs. Capulet for the first time. "Oh… Mother. What did you want?"

"Take a seat, dear. Well- Nanny, please. If you will, I'd like to speak to my son in private."

"All right then." The nanny begins to walk away.

"Wait! On second thought, you should stay for this."

The nanny lets out a heavy, jaded sigh. Turns back and takes a seat next to Julius.

"Julius… You're getting pretty old, aren't you? You're almost a ma-" Mrs. Capulet begins, only to be cut off by the nanny.

"Oh, it seems like it was just yesterday that he was just a wee babe!"

"Seventeen now, you a-"

"OH! He's not yet seventeen, how long until the 25th?"

"Five days."

"Ah… Seventeen in five days… I remember when you were so small…"

Mrs. Capulet shakes her head as the nanny drifts off into yet another reminiscent story of when Julius was little.

"Oh yes! I remember the day I weaned you, took you forever to give up the bottle, that it did. And when you tripped that one day, when my husband was watching you, and you were crying so much, what a fit, what a fit, and then he said if you were a good boy, if you toughened up a bit, he take you out to a street corner and show you some real fun!! Make a man out of you, he said!! And wouldn't you like that he said! And you, oh you little fool, Yes!! You said, and stopped your crying right away!!" The nanny erupts into laughter, while Julius coughs, turning red at the thought of the nanny poking fun at him since before he could remember.

"Alright that's enough now, nanny, you're embarrassing the poor boy."

"Yes, yes, I know! Oh but what a sight that was, I can't help but laugh!"

"Ah, yes, funny… Please stop," Julius mutters.

"Alright, alright, I'll stop. But only because you asked, love." The nanny smiles at him, ruffles his hair.

"Now," Mrs. Capulet glares at the nanny, still chuckling at her little joke. "Now, what I cam to address you about. This." She holds up the letter. "A nice young woman has asked you out. Isn't it about time you've gotten a girlfriend? You should be married soon, so that we can be sure you carry on the family name. You are the only male Capulet left, other than, of course, your father. But, well… He's your father. Enough said. Young Paris E-"

"Esculus!! Oh what a woman, she is!! Quite a… How would you kids these days say it these days? A 'babe' right? A 'major hottie?'" the nanny exclaims, excited at the thought of young Julius catching the eye of a woman of Paris's stature. "I never thought you would be able to 'score' a 'chick' that much of a 'sex pot!'"

"Yes, she is very beautiful," Mrs. Capulet agrees, trying to ignore the old woman's poor use of slang.

"More than beautiful!!"

"What do you think, Julius? Is she the type of girl you'd like to marry? A headstrong, self confident young lady such as her is exactly the type of girl we need around here."

"Um, maybe…" Julius mutters, eager to leave his mother's company.

"Go to the dance tonight. Have fun, and don't forget to meet Paris, and see what you think of her."

"Yes mother." Julius stands up and walks from the room, a fretful look on his face…


	5. I Dreamt a Dream Tonight

Chapitre 4

"_Really, Benvolio," Romeo groans at his cousin from the passenger seat for what _seems like the thousandth time this day. "I don't want to go to the dance."

"You're going, regardless of whether or not you want to. I promised your mother that I wouldn't have you moping around the house on this night, especially since there's something to do."

Romeo looked down at his worn, duct-taped together Converse, which he thinks might have been green once upon a time, but were now faded to a dull yellow, his black skinny jeans with white splotches where bleach stained the soft denim, and his red and black striped long sleeve shirt, torn where he'd pushed his thumbs through, under his black, red splattered Mindless Self Indulgence t-shirt emblazoned with the word 'IF,' in a dripping font. "I really don't think I'm dressed properly for going out."

Mercutio 'tsk-tsked' him. "Yea right. The ladies _love_ the way you dress. And those shoes," he gestures to Romeo's shoes. "Are perfect for dancing."

"Me? Dance? While my soul feels as heavy as if it were made of lead, dragging me down, slowing my every step? No, I don't think I'll be dancing tonight. Not while your heart is light and joyful, and mine is heavy with pain and sorrow." He gazes out the rolled down window of Benvolio's midnight blue Sedan, letting the cool night air gently caress his face.

"Don't talk that way. You will find _love_ tonight, if that's what you want to call it," Mercutio jests, poking fun at Romeo's tendency to fall in love easily and quickly. "And with Cupid's wings, you will find that moving is not as hard as you make it out to be, dear Romeo," Mercutio retorts in a somewhat bitter tone.

"And under the heavy weight of love lost, I will sink to the ground."

"Love is tender and gentle, not heavy and burdening, like you say."

"Is it really, though, Mercutio? How can love be tender, when, at the same time it is rude, loud, and… so painful?"

"If love is being rough with you, the be rough with love. Give pain to love for causing you pain. Beat love down with-"

"Alright, you two," Benvolio scolds from the driver's seat. "We're almost there, now. Don't you go getting yourself all rambunctious-like, now Mercutio. We don't want you starting a fight."

Mercutio sank back in his seat at the back of the car, muttering under his breath.

The trio drove in silence for a few minutes, until it was broken by Romeo. "You, know, maybe it's not such a good idea to the dance tonight."

"Why wouldn't it be, Romeo?" Mercutio asks with a sigh.

"Well see, I had a dream last night."

"Funny. I had a dream last night too." Mercutio laughs softly at his own joke.

"Well, what did you dream about?" Romeo turns in his seat to look at him.

"About a lying dreamer. Such is true."

" Yes, dreamers do lie. When they're in bed, dreaming their dreams."

"I see Queen Mab has visited you this night." Mercutio shakes his head in mock pity.

"Queen Mab?"

"Yes, Queen Mab. The fairies mid-wife, smaller even than one of those pebbles you have around your mail box. She rides in a wagon, with it's wheel's spokes made from spider's legs and a cover made out of the wing of a grasshopper. Not even as big in length as a little round worm with collars made of moon beams reflected off the smallest puddles of rainwater, a chariot made from an upturned hazel nut shell, and traces made with the tinniest bits of spider web. Her whip is made of the hollow bone of a cricket's leg, the lash the thinnest piece of film. And the Wagoner of this fanciful carriage is as small as a house fly. Now Queen Mab, in her little carriage rides through the night, bringing dreams to those whose thoughts she crosses. Lovers dream of love. To ladies, she brings dreams of sweet kisses from their prince charming. To lawyers, she brings pleasant dreams of winning cases and collecting their fees…" Mercutio's story trails off and his face takes on a darker expression.

"And to soldiers, she brings dreams of victory and slitting foreign throats, and honor, of course. Honor is important." He begins to grow angry as his story goes on and he continues to list the nice dreams Queen Mab brings to people.

"And this very same Queen Mab who turns from fairy to hag when she brings dreams to undeserving people. Dreams of misfortune betr-" he shouts his words out now.

"Calm down, Mercutio," Romeo says gently, taking his friend's head in his hand. "It's a dream. And dreams often lie, no?"

"Yes… Yes, that's right. Dreams are nothing more than a child's fantasy. From too much imagination." Mercutio ever so slightly leaned his cheek into Romeo's palm, then quickly pulled away. "Benvolio, are we there yet?"

"Actually, with this traffic," he says gesturing to the road, "we're probably going to be late."

"Anytime, no matter how late will be too early for me. Something bad is going to happen here tonight. I can just feel it…" Romeo muttered, taking one last look at the stars as Benvolio's car pulls into Verona High School's parking lot.


	6. Touching Hers, Make Bless'd My Rude Hand

Chapitre 5

_Romeo walks into the gym of Verona High, looking around at the lame, _stereotypical school dance decorations. He rolls his eyes. A man in love, he was way to mature to even stand in the midst of this place. He sighs, for what seems like the thousandth time just in that night and absently begins to ponder just how many times in his life he has sighed like that. He thinks it must be more than infinity, if such a thing were even possible.

His morbid thoughts continue as he seats himself at a table in the corner of the room and listens to their class's president gives an introductory speech. It sounds indefinitely annoying to Romeo and he soon begins to think of what he must have done to deserve to be dragged here to this happy, cheery event, when all he really wants to do is lie in bed and, well, to put it bluntly, mope.

Leaning back in his chair, he idly begins to count his sighs. One… Two… Three… Four…

"If you keep sighing like that, your face is going to get stuck."

Romeo glances up, finding Mercutio and Benvolio staring down at him.

Romeo rights his chair, making a sour face. "Mercutio, you know that's not possible."

"I wouldn't be so sure about that, considering the amount of times you do it," Mercutio retorts and makes an equally sour face right back at him. "If not stuck, then you'll at least get premature wrinkles."

Romeo glares at him.

Only egging his friend on. "Yes, I'm starting to see it… Frown lines, crows feet… The works." He nods in mock solemnity. "No wonder Rosaline wouldn't have you. I don't see how any _girl_ would." He paused. "A man, however, a man probably wouldn't mind it all that much, so I guess you aren't completely condemned to a life of loneliness." He winks at Romeo, who stares blankly back at him.

"You _would_ know what a guy wants, wouldn't you," he scoffs.

"Yes, yes I would as a matter of fact."

"All right, Mercutio, Romeo's in a bad mood. Leave him alone." Benvolio smiles. "When you're feeling less morbid, cousin, why don't you take a few minutes and look take a look around at the ladies in our company, hm?"

Romeo is silent for a moment, then nods, not wanting to put a damper of his cousin's fun. Benvolio is only trying to help him, after all.

He watches as his two friends walk away. And as soon as they are out of sight, pulls the hand mirror he always has with him out of his back pocket and examines his cheeks, looking for frown lines. There was nothing there, of course. He growls softly at his friend's constant pranks and places the mirror on the table. He should have know better than to believe something Mercutio said.

He stands and walks in the direction of the punch bowl, thirsty from all of his sighing, he guesses, and pours himself a drink. He makes his way back to his seat, looking down at his shoes, not really paying attention to his surroundings… And, as those who take no precaution when they walk sometimes do, ran into someone. Spilling punch all over that someone's shirt and knocking them down…

"S-sorry…" he stutters repeatedly, a little embarrassed as he offers the person a hand in getting up…

"Ah, it's okay, I… I wasn't looking where I was going so…" he says, accepting Romeo's help.

Romeo, for the first time sees the face of the person he knocked over… And feels his jaw drop. He is… well, to say the least, he is beautiful.

His wavy, messy hair is a soft brown, a color slightly lighter than that of milk chocolate, and his eyes are the most vibrant shade of green Romeo had ever seen, his lashes long and dark covering his irises in a seductive, yet somehow innocent way.

His skin is a creamy white and delicate, softer than anything he'd ever touched, a perfect contrast to the intensity of his hair and eyes.

'_Rosaline who? I don't think I've ever seen true beauty… until now,' _he thinks, feeling mesmerized by the person in front of him. _'_

"I'm really sorry," Romeo apologizes once again, managing to break out of his trance, he grabs a napkin off of the table he had been previously sitting at and dabs at the bright red stain. A fruitless effort. "I-I ruined your shirt… I'll pay for it," he offers awkwardly, trying to hide his embarrassment.

"It's okay, really," the boy insists. "It's really no big deal."

"Are you sure?"

"Yes."

"Well, then the least I can do is give you another shirt to wear for tonight. You can't walk around looking like that."

"Oh, you don't have to go to all the trouble…"

"It's no trouble at all. I have one in my car."

Romeo sees the boy hesitate for a moment, then nod.

He smiles. "Follow me."

"Do you see him, Sampson? What does he think he's doing, going off with our cousin like that?" the fiery Tybalt growls, taking a sip out of his drink.

"Who?" Sampson asks, craning his neck over the crowd of teenagers, trying to see what, or whom, is making Tybalt so angry.

"That fag, _Romeo_."

"Oh. Maybe they're going to fight each other?"

"Somehow I highly doubt that."

"What are we going to do about it then? There's nothing we can do to stop them from talking, you know." Sampson shakes his head and begins to walk away. Tybalt grabs him by the shoulder, stopping him in his tracks.

"_We'll_ fight him."

"We?" Sampson repeats, recalling the principal's threats of expulsion for fighting between the Capulets and the Montagues.

"Yes we."

"But we'll get expelled if we get caught."

"So now you're being a coward?"

"No, I just don't want to get expelled. I really wouldn't mind, you know, not having a criminal record for when I go to college. Besides, Romeo's not such a bad guy. For a Montague, anyway."

"Then you're saying you won't back me up on this?" Tybalt narrows his eyes at Sampson.

"That's what I'm saying."

"Fine. But then I'm going to leave. I'll not be in the same room as that… that… I don't even know what to call him!!"

Sampson raises an eyebrow at his cousin as he storms away, muttering 'traitor' under his breath.

Romeo fumbles around on the floor of Benvolio's car looking for his messenger bag, finally finding it underneath one of his cousin's many paper filled binders.

He hastily unzips the front pocket and pulls out his favorite shirt, a My Chemical Romance number, emblazoned with the word DEAD! on the front above the silhouette of a noose dangling from a tree with the remnants of a tire swing lying in the grass next to it.

He pauses for a moment, a little bit surprised at his own… morbid taste in fashion, then turns to the boy, showing him the shirt with a sheepish smile on his face.

"Will this do?"

The boy laughs, a sound more than a thousand times better than Romeo's favorite music, and in that moment, Romeo can't imagine being in love with anyone other than this person in front of him.

"Yes, that'll do, I suppose." He takes the shirt and begins to change.

Blushing, Romeo turns away, looking, but trying not to look like he was looking, as he pretends to be searching for something important in his bag.

His hand closes around a loose sheet of paper, and Romeo is glad for an actual distraction, hoping it will save him from even more embarrassment this night. He feels around for a pen, and, finding one, scribbles down his address and phone number on the piece of paper.

He turns back to the boy, who, he admits, looks very good in the shirt, morbid or not, and holds out the paper.

"You can get that back to me whenever you can. You can bring it to my house, or, if you can't get there, just call me and I'll come to your place to pick it up."

"Well, I don't have a car, so that's probably what we'll have to do." He smiles and brushes a strand of hair out of his face.

"No problem. Just ask for Romeo." Finally recovered from his earlier mistakes, Romeo takes the boy's hand and touches his lips to the soft, smooth surface. "Enjoy my shirt," he says softly, gazing intently into the boys green eyes, pleased at the slight pink blush on his perfect face.

"I… I will."

They hold their staring contest for a few more seconds, each feeling the intense attraction between them, and each wanting to be so much closer.

Romeo, finally gaining his full confidence back, leans in, the soft feel of the boy's skin beneath his lips coming once again, this time as he places a chaste kiss on the other's mouth.

Their moment is interrupted as the sound of almost the entirety of Verona High School coming out of the gym.

Romeo glances at the boy. "I guess it's time to go… I'll see you later?"

He nods. "You will."

Romeo watches as they part ways, and leans back against his car door, deciding to wait here for Mercutio and Benvolio. He heard Mercutio's voice first.

"Hey, who was that wearing your shirt?"

"A guy I met… I spilled punch on his shirt."

"Sounds like trouble," Mercutio replies laughing. "Did he beat you up and jack your shirt?"

"No… Why would he do that?"

Benvolio and Mercutio stare at Romeo. "That's Julius Capulet. Don't they hate us?" Benvolio reminded him.

"A… A Capulet?" Romeo feels like the air has been sucked out of him.

"Yes."

His only enemy has now become his only love.

He feels his heart start to break, then a realization comes over him. Julius is far to kind to be like those other Capulets. He must be different. He nods, feeling more reassured, already unable to wait for Julius's call.

"No, there won't be any trouble. Not tonight. Let's go home."

--

_Well, hooray for my first author's note!! Now this story's finally getting somewhere. Thank you all for your reviews. It's not as many as some fan-fictions get, but I'm happy with the numbers nonetheless. So, there are a few things I want to say. The first being 'Thanks for reading!!' XD  
__Also, I'm going to try to update regularly, although it might be a while. The story, like I said is finally picking up, and the plot is getting a bit different than that of the play. Not to mention, the scenes are longer, and so will be the chapters.  
Another thing is I'm playing with the idea of making a fanfiction off to the side full of fluffy moments between Romeo and Julius, and some between Romeo and Mercutio (which I've been hinting at) and even one between Rosaline and Benvoilo. O_O So if you'd like to see that, let me know. I won't do it unless I know some of you will read it.  
Ummm... I think that's it. Au Revoir et enchante. ^^_


	7. Intermission

Intermission 

Old desires have now been quelled, and a new, young affection scrambles to take it's place in our young hero's heart.

Once again fallen pray to the charm of looks, though Rosaline's beauty can in no way compare to that of Julius's, Romeo loves again, and his affection is returned.

While he steals the delicious bait of love, he forgets about the fearful hooks that lie just below; hooks that originate from his very background.

As a foe to the Capulet house, and a man, Romeo has no right to the vows that lovers swear with a release of bated breath.

And no matter how much either boy is willing to meet his new beloved anywhere, tragedy will prevail against these star crossed lovers and their inevitable destiny of despair shall take it's turn.


End file.
